1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal light, and more particularly to a signal light system for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles may provide an additional light system for signaling or warning purposes. The additional light system includes a number of lamps arranged in line and actuated one by one. The lamps will be actuated whenever the vehicle is energized such that the lamps may not provide a signaling or warning action when the vehicle is stopped.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional warning light systems.